1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a microwave switch and, in particular, to a transfer switch that is an S-switch, a C-switch, a T-switch or the like and is operated by permanent magnets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Transfer switches such as C-switches, S-switches or T-switches are known and are widely used in the space communications industry. For example, a communications satellite will contain numerous coaxial C-switches, S-switches or T-switches. Previous switches have a larger mass and a much larger volume than switches of the present invention. Further, previous switches are more complex and expensive to manufacture and some previous switches have a relatively large number of moving parts making them more susceptible to failure. In previous switches, an interior of the RF cavity is always open to the actuator resulting in leakage of electromagnetic energy from the cavity. The switch of the present application is an improvement over the switch described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,851,801, entitled "Microwave C-switches and S-switches", naming Klaus G. Engel as inventor and being issued on July 25, 1989.
Mass and volume are always critical parameters for space applications. Any savings in mass and volume are readily converted to cost savings, or higher communications capacity, or longer life for the satellite or a combination of these factors. Similarly, the reliability of space craft components is crucial to the success of the satellite as there are no means for correcting any malfunctions once the satellite is launched.